You always remained the same (SasuNeji)
by TayaChan2
Summary: Sasuke returns after a long journey. It's already very late but when he happily watches the moon sitting next to a river and enjoying to be home again, his long forgotten love happens to cross the river at that time of the night. SasuNeji. OS.


**You remained always the same****(SasuNeji)**

_I haven't thought of you_

_for so long_

_between us, days_

_and years are standing_

It's been some years. It was so late already, I could barely keep my eyes open. My feet hurt from the long journey but I still felt that happy feeling, that feeling when you come back to something you haven't seen for so long.

My home. My city, my streets, my trees, my lights- taking a deep breath I entered they city, couldn't help but smile widely when I crossed the border, which was just a plate with the city's name on it.

_and I would have never_

_met you again_

_if we didn't see_

_each other yesterday_

I turned left and right, seeing with excitement that many buildings have changed. New shops, new colours, new lamps even. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing- but really, I didn't care too much.

I turned right, now walking on an unpaved gravel path- the way home. Taking a deep breath, I jumped up on the parallel wall, balancing, happy like a kid watching the moon. Everything was completely deserted and dark- it was so late- everyone was probably sleeping.

_I arrived so late_

_stopped at this road_

_and suddenly_

_saw you_

Still watching the moon, I sat down on the wall. I loved the fresh night air, smelling of spring and the clear water of a well's river flowing right behind me.

I enjoyed the dark, only the water reflecting the moon's light.

But all of a sudden there was this candle light coming over the river. I jumped down the wall on the opposite side. I looked more closely. It was a boat! Someone was paddling, about to reach the shore and I was only a few meters away. I watched silently, until I saw the person who had lifted up the candle closer to their face.

_we didn't even sense that we would meet_

_under the lights of the night_

_this nameless city_

I held my breath. I immediately recognized those light eyes, with a slight tint of lavender. The long floating hair, reaching your waist by now. I stepped forward. "Neji!", I stepped into the light of the candle and you didn't seem frightened at all, always calm. Still, I could see the surprise in your beautiful eyes. Especially, when you dropped the candle. I smiled. "Sasuke..!", then grinned. I hugged you which wasn't like me, but I was just so happy right then, and all my tiredness was gone.

_You are telling me about everything  
we are walking slowly  
since it's been such long time _

_a long time we haven't  
cried and laughed like that_

"You are back", you picked up the candle, which was obviously not lit any more- trying to maintain your composure. But I knew better. I smiled. You hugged me clumsily. "Did you arrive this night?", you spoke quietly into my shoulder. I took a strain of your hair and spoke into it. "Just now, actually... I was resting for a bit, not expecting anyone at this time", I emphasized the last part, laughing. What was he doing here, anyway.

"I came back from the main house, we had a ceremony, which lasted quite long", he said in a kind of shaky but happy voice. I stopped hugging him, standing in front of him and taking his shoulders. He was wiping at his eye. I just smiled. "Okay, so you were with your family...". You nodded.

"Stay still then", I ordered, coming closer to his mouth, inhaling the air. "What are you doing!", you looked at me as if I was crazy, but still laughed. "I'm obviously...controlling whether you're drunk or not", I winked at him, laughing. I didn't really smell anything, though. "But I can't really tell", I crossed my arms.

"Absolutely sober, I **can** tell... you know", you answered with a sincere but challenging voice.

"Is that so?", I lowered my head- I was still taller than you- smiled one last time and then your eyes already closed.

_you remained always the same  
and these tears on your face  
you remained always the same  
the only one on my way  
you remained always the same_

Our lips clashed. My hands went through your beautiful hair. I felt the smile against my lips. I felt the tears against my cheeks and our chins. I softly pushed you to the wall behind us, one hand resting on the wall, one still tangled up in your hair. "I'm happy". What had started slow, slowly became passionate and loving."I love you".

Breathing heavily I wiped away your tears, smiling."Come on, I'll walk you home", I whispered. You only smiled and shook your head. "No way, I'm still older than you. I will walk you home", you insisted and I just rolled my eyes. "You remained the same", I lifted him up the ground. We climbed the wall and jumped down the opposite side. "Walk me home, Neji".


End file.
